


When Work Comes a-Knockin'

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last night of your business trip was the best so far, until someone knocked at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Work Comes a-Knockin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble night at [SPNFemslashImagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, to the prompt "What the hell are you doing here?" and [this imagine](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/113645716696/imagines-spn-requested-by-anonymous-x-x).

It was so nice and warm. Your legs were tangled with Charlie’s and with the sheets, and you were drifting in and out of sleep, one or the other of you waking briefly to shift position a little or press a kiss to whatever body part was closest. (You’d both laughed hysterically when Charlie accidentally ended up kissing her own shoulder, but that was hours ago.) This was definitely the best last night of any business trip you’d ever taken, and you’d already started thinking about excuses to arrange for more. So really, you thought you couldn’t be blamed for being kind of annoyed that someone was knocking at the door.

“What time is it?” Charlie muttered into your hair.

“Too early for the maid or whoever that is,” you replied. “Maybe if we ignore them, they’ll go away.”

Unfortunately, the knocking only got louder, this time with a gruff voice calling out Charlie’s name.

Charlie groaned and disentangled herself, throwing on a t-shirt before going to the door.

“Charlie? Who is it?” you asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover you.

“Trouble,” she said as she opened the door a crack. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We need your help,” the gruff voice said. The door opened a bit wider, the parking lot lights silhouetting two tall men. “We were on the trail of this shifter, and ...”

“Uh, Dean?” asked the second man. “Maybe we should come back.”

“Look, I know it’s stupid-late ... or early,” gruff voice aka Dean said, “but ... oh. Oh? Oh!”

He’d finally noticed Charlie wasn’t alone. You weren’t too thrilled that there were two guys at the door while you were in bed barely covered with a sheet. Considering they looked at least as uncomfortable as you felt, though, and Charlie obviously knew them, you decided you weren’t going to start freaking out. This had been an amazing first date and, friends with bad timing aside, you really kind of wanted there to be a second date. Freaking out would probably not be conducive to that.

“Yeah,” Charlie said. “See that 24-hour coffee shop over there? Why don’t you two go get yourselves some. Order me a double mocha latte while you’re at it. And when I get there, you can start by explaining exactly how the hell you found me.”

“Yeah, um, funny story ...” Dean started.

“ _At_ the coffee place,” Charlie said firmly.

“Right. Ten-four. Okie-dokie,” Dean said as the other man pulled him away by the elbow and Charlie shut the door. 

Charlie let out a sigh as she leaned back against the door.

“I’m guessing that all had something to do with your mystery job?” you asked.

“Kinda,” she replied. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. “With any luck, I’ll be back before it’s really morning. If I’m not back by check-out ...”

“Then I’ll have to add another day to this trip,” you cut in.

Charlie turned to look back at you with a smile. “Really?”

“I think there’s probably a few more loose ends that need tying up,” you said, smiling back.

“I like the sound of that,” she said, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear before stepping into the bathroom.

As the shower started, you lay back down on the bed and grinned like an idiot, already planning how you were going to justify to your boss that you were adding another day, regardless of when Charlie got back. At least he wasn’t likely to show up knocking at the motel door at ... you finally looked at the clock ... five past three in the morning looking for an explanation. You grabbed the pillow and tried to get comfortable again. 

You opened your eyes when you heard Charlie come out of the bathroom, toweling her hair as she went by. She looked way too pretty for someone who’d just been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night. She glanced over and caught you watching her.

“Call you when I’m done, then?” she asked.

“Sounds like a plan,” you replied, propping yourself up on one elbow.

Charlie let out a low mutter that sounded something like, “Better be an apocalypse” before swiftly walking over and leaning in for a soft kiss.

Your lips were still tingling long after she’d gone and until you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
